Portable lighting devices are commonly referred to as “flashlights”. Flashlights provide a source of light when natural light is inadequate or lack of a utility outlet prevents use of a plug-in lamp. Portable lighting devices generally contain a light source, a switch, and a power source. An electrical circuit electrically couples the light source, switch, and power source. A user activates the light source by activating the switch, which closes the electrical circuit. The switch is generally a mechanism for electrically coupling two posts located on the circuit. Closing the electrical circuit allows current from the power source to flow to the light source. One or more batteries with a negative terminal and a positive terminal are commonly used as the power source. An incandescent light bulb with two terminals is commonly used as the light source. One of the light bulb terminals connects to the positive terminal of the battery and one of the light bulb terminals connects to one of the posts on the switch. The negative terminal on the battery connects to the other post on the switch. By activating the switch, the two posts on the switch are connected. This allows the current to flow through the circuit and power the light bulb.
Portable lighting devices have been attached to key chains to provide quick and convenient access to the portable lighting device. Because keys are normally stored in the pocket of a user, smaller components are desirable allowing the overall portable lighting device to be small. It is also desirable for the portable lighting device to be produced inexpensively.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.